We meet Cousin
by Seer Vixion
Summary: Anna's Mother and Brother were killed in a car crash. her father is Abusive. She meets her Cousin who happens to be on the local famous beyblade team.
1. Default Chapter

Thanks for reading this.... it is my third fic but hey I haven't typed my other ones...yet...and I don't think I will... My second fic will be up as soon as I move it out of the schools Computer... oO... Oh yah and sorry for making Kai be really kind further into the story. Okay Maybe I do like him kinder... grins sheepishly  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything  
  
The Girl  
  
It all started when she lost her mom and 16 yr. old brother, Tom, in a car accident when she was 8. Anna was there too but she had her safety belt but the others hadn't. When Anna arrived at the hospital all she had were some small cuts and a concussion. She had to spend the night in the hospital. The next day she found out about her brother and mother.  
  
For 10 weeks she wouldn't speak, she would just sit, stare, drink water, and eat. Her father started drinking when he found out. He didn't give a shit about his daughter. There was only one problem for her. The accident occurred on her birthday, May 10th.  
  
Every year on her birthday she never got a present, instead she got beaten. The beatings had gotten so bad that when she did get beaten she had to stay home for a couple of weeks. By her 10th birthday, her father started getting drunk more often and started hitting her nearly every night. As a compromise, she always wore long shirts and jeans. She hadn't worn shorts or tank tops since she was 9 ½. Her dad had a thing for cowboy boots and wore them everyday he had the toe of his boots steel tipped.  
  
Anna had no friends, anyone who wanted to be her friend she just ignored so that they would leave her alone. Many of the boys in her school thought she was very pretty. She had light brown hair with natural, dark green highlights; she had deep, blue eyes that used to show loads of happiness and life, but that was before her mom and brother died; a somewhat unhealthy slim figure that was due to her not eating much.  
  
The teachers really didn't notice her, she was an 'A' and 'B' average student, so she didn't attract that much attention. If she kept her grades up her dad would give her $20 a week. She was supposed to use that money for food and other needs. By now she is 13. So she had by now she had about $900 saved up.  
  
One day when she got to school most of the students were showing off their new beyblades that have just come out or the ones that they customized. Oh how She wanted one, no she didn't want on she needed to have one.  
  
As the day wore on, she decided to get a beyblade of her own. It's not like I had anything to do anyway all that's waiting for me at home is another beating and $20. Anna thought. She thought some more and decided to go home get what she knew was coming, then if she was too atrocious looking and not in that much pain, she would get her own blade. Then if she felt like spending her money she would also get a plane ticket out of here.... scratch that last part she couldn't get a plane ticket yet, she had to wait one year then she could.  
  
When Anna got home, her dad wasn't there yet, so she quickly did her homework and in the kitchen until the clock read 4:30pm and started to make dinner for both of them. As soon as the meal was finished cooking, she ate what was but a fifth of it and save the rest for her dad who was always hungry especially when he got home. She washed her dishes, so her dad wouldn't find out that she had been 'stealing' his food, and then put them away. Now all she had to do was wait until her dad came home.  
  
At 4:45pm the doorbell rang. Anna was startled. I am not expecting anyone to come over...ever. Dad isn't supposed to be home till 5:00pm.she got up to get it and opened the door.  
  
When she opened the door, a blonde hair-blue eyed boy was standing in front of the door.  
  
"Are you Anna Santik?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she answered carefully, "who wants to know?"  
  
"My name is Max Tate. I am looking for Nicole Santik." he replied.  
  
Anna gasped at this. He had mentioned her mother's name. "She was my mother." She said quietly.  
  
"Kewl! That makes you my cousin." He replied with new happiness.  
  
Anna thought about this if I am his cousin that means I have an Uncle?  
  
'What made you come here?" Anna asked.  
  
Max grinned sheepishly, "You see my Dad hasn't heard from Nicole in awhile so he sent me over here to check thing out."  
  
Anna smirked; Max didn't know that her Mom was dead. "Did you ever meet my Mom?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, once when I was two years old. She was really nice to me, and I admired her a lot. We were celebrating a baby's birthday"  
  
Anna checked her watch. It was almost 4:30  
  
"Come back tomorrow. Dad will be home soon and most likely in a pissed off mood. Come back tomorrow at 3, Please." Anna pleaded.  
  
Max was startled. She looked so scared. And he was so close to finding his Aunt. But the look on Anna's face told him that she would tell him more tomorrow, or later. He was about to speak when Anna interrupted him.  
  
"Look if want to stay or if you were supposed to spend the night, head up the stairs and go to the door that is last on your right." She looked uneasy as she said these words.  
  
Max was startled once more. She was so moody. She is so scared he thought. He stepped inside and went to the directed area Anna had told him to go. He already had his sleeping bag and anything he might need for a one-night stay over at a friends house. When he reached the room Anna yelled at him.  
  
"No matter what you hear stay upstairs. You are going to my room feel free to be noisy. Just stay quiet."  
  
After Max had settled himself in Anna's room, he heard the front door open, and someone yell for his food. Max soon realized why Anna didn't want him to meet her father. But where was his Aunt Nicole. It was almost June, and he now wondered why she wore winter clothes. The he saw her CD collection and her CD player and he had to try them out, after all Anna did tell him to make himself at home.  
  
Anna heard the front door open, and knew it was her dad, and got his plate of food. I am so sick of being his maid. Never has he even supported me through school. He never gave me 'a good job on keeping the house spotless'. He never even went to the parent teacher conferences, not that he ever needed to. Oh how I hate you father. How I have wished you would disappear Anna thought.  
  
Lucky for her today was allowance day, Friday. And that also meant that he was drunk. She didn't hear his car pull up so he most likely walked again.  
  
"Dad," she whispered loud enough so he could hear, "may I please have my allowance?"  
  
As an answer her dad gave her his wallet. Her dad liked to keep all kinds of bills in his wallet so he could pay with the least amount of bills as possible. He kept anything from a $1 to a $50 bill. Anna took two $50 bills. Once she had gotten her allowance she put in her backpack and put it in her room. She saw that Max was listening to her CD's that was okay. But she also saw that he was eating his own food he had brought. Still that was okay as long as he cleaned up his mess.  
  
As soon as she got back downstairs her father had finished his meal, half of it was all over him and the other half he had managed to consume. Now was the worst part of her week, the reason on why she was a loner.  
  
Her dad stood up wobbling a bit on his feet. He wasn't that drunk so he couldn't see straight, just enough to let his emotions out with out him realizing it. Once Anna was in striking distance he slapped her. Anna did not know when her father would hit her but it was usually when she got in to striking distance. She never knew what to expect for him whether it would be a punch, a slap, or a kick. Once Anna had gotten into striking distance she felt a slap on her cheek and it stung. Anna fell backwards and then her father picked her up by her hair. Anna had felt like if her head was on fire. She stood up so it wouldn't hurt so much and as soon as she did that her father punched her in the stomach. She felt the breath leave her lungs, she gasped for air. After she had gotten her breath back, her father held her by her throat and tossed her to the ground like a rag doll. He soon began kicking her over and over again until she screamed, then he let Anna get back up and then he punched her one last time and then went to bed.  
  
While all this was going on Max was upstairs listening to the music and eating his food. He didn't even hear Anna scream. He also took the liberty of making her room a total mess.  
  
Anna stayed on the floor for a few minutes later; to be sure he had actually gone to bed. She was in so much pain. She hurt all over. She looked at the stairs and saw a grueling task. She had to get back upstairs. She began inching her way to the task that lay before her. She was soon at the base of the stairs half an hour later. Man I had to be the one to survive the crash didn't I? Why couldn't mom survive? Dad would have never beaten her. He loved her too much. Damn stairs. Okay lets get this task started. Okay one stair at a time. One. Two. Three. Why couldn't Tom survive? He was the athlete in the family. Dad was so proud of him. Sure when he died I took possession of all his trophies so dad wouldn't throw them away, nine, and ten. Wow I made it to the top. Finally. Anna thought. She crawled up to the door of her room and reached for the doorknob and turned it and pushed the door open, and called Max for help she knew he most likely wouldn't hear her but she called out anyway.  
  
Max jumped when he saw the door open. He knew that it could be his Uncle or it could be Anna. When her heard a call for help, he ran to the door and opened it fully and saw Anna lying there covered blood and the beginning of bruises forming where there wasn't any blood. He gasped his Uncle did this to her.  
  
"Max? Please help me." She coughed  
  
Max started to gather his things up and put them in his backpack. Then he looked for some of her clothes. He grabbed some of her outfits in her closet and some of her underwear from her dresser. He really didn't want to do this but his cousin needed him. After all he was older than she was.  
  
Anna realized what he was doing and said, "My money, keys, and valuables are in my backpack. I didn't have homework today put my clothes in there."  
  
Max looked grateful. She didn't realize she had just solved half his problems. Max stuffed her clothes in her backpack. He put both backpacks on one shoulder and grabbed Anna by her waist and pulled her up. Soon he had her downstairs and was already heading out the door with the keys in his hand to lock the door.  
  
The closest place is Kai's house. Why did his Uncle do this to his only daughter? Man as soon as she told me to stay upstairs I should have realized that she was in trouble. This is my entire fault. Damn. He kept asking himself these questions.  
  
Half an hour later he arrived at Kai's, Max rang the doorbell until someone answered.  
  
Kai was up getting himself a glass of water when he heard the doorbell ring and ring, "Who in the world?" he wondered out loud, as he went to answer it. When he opened the door he saw Max holding a girl by her side and two backpacks on the shoulders. It was too dark out to see the condition of Max or the girl but he knew Max would never come here unless absolutely necessary. "Max? What's up? "Kai questioned.  
  
"You have to help my cousin. I will tell you all about it later, but you have to help her." Max said with concern in his voice.  
  
Kai was startled nobody ever asked him to help with their family members. Kai opened the door wider so Max and his Cousin could get in. When Max and his cousin entered, Kai saw the state the girl was in and yelled for Keeves, his butler. When Keeves came down rubbing his eyes, for he had been woken up by Kai's yell, saw that his master had guests he straightened up.  
  
"Keeves you have fixed me up so many times when I was hurt now it is time for another to use your help." Kai ordered.  
  
"Yes, young Master." Keeves said.  
  
Keeves looked around to see his patient. He saw Max with a girl unconscious girl hanging at his side with only Max's arm holding her up. Then he looked closer at the girl. What he saw made his blood boil. Keeves ran over to relieve Max of Anna. He took Anna up stairs into an unused bedroom and laid her on the bed. Then he carefully took of all of her outer clothes and put them in the laundry shoot. Then he went to the bathroom to draw a warm bath for his charge. When the bath was ready Keeves gently put her in to the bath. And he washed her as best he could.  
  
Max sighed when Kai had let him and Anna enter. But what startled him more was that when Kai called for his butter that the butler took over the moment he set his eyes on Anna. When the butler took Anna upstairs He sighed with relief and sat down. What happened next took Kai by surprise; Max had actually started to cry. Max didn't know how else to let his relief and sadness out. Kai never saw anyone on his team cry. He was worried. Kai went over to Max sat next to him. Max instinctively leaned on Kai and pushed his head into Kai's chest. Kai was dumfounded, no one had ever cried on him either, Kai just sat there rubbing Max's back.  
  
After awhile Max calmed down and sat up, "Thanks for comforting me Kai. I didn't know whom else to turn to. You were the closest person to my cousin's house." Max babbled.  
  
"Why don't you tell what happened from the start and we'll see what we can do." Kai said softly. Why am I being so nice? Is it because nobody has ever turned to me before with a problem? Man poor Ma, he is so worried about his cousin. Kai thought.  
  
"Well, my dad wanted me to find his sister Nicole Santik, so I looked up the name Santik in the phonebook and saw the address. There was only one Santik in the whole book. After school I went to the address, it took me two hours to find it. Well Anna, my cousin, who you just saw, answered the door and warned me to get away, after we chatted for half an hour. Then she changed her mind and let me in. I told my dad earlier that I would be staying at a friend's house so he wouldn't worry. Well I listened to music in her room for like hours before she came to get me and when I saw her I was so scared. Her dad had beaten her so much. I was so afraid. I gathered all my stuff and grabbed her clothes. I stuffed her stuff into her backpack, and I walked here." Max finished.  
  
Now Kai was startled, no wonder why Max cried. He just met a family member and before they had a chance to get to know each other more she was beat up by her dad. She and I have more in common than Max knows. He thought. Kai glanced at the grandfather clock that was right behind where Max sat. It was 2AM. "Max, why don't you stay here the night, I will show you to your room." Kai offered. Max nodded. Kai lead Max to his room and walked back to the kitchen. After a moment of thinking, he called the police, and told them to come to his mansion at noon on Monday. Today was now Saturday, and that meant that Anna had a few days to recover enough to talk to any visitor.  
  
What Keeves saw disgusted him; there were bruises all over her stomach, and ribs. There were deep gashes all over her body. She had many cracked ribs an few broken ones and a bloody back. On the back were many scares and it was the same with her arms and legs. He suddenly knew why she wore long sleeves and jeans, so no one saw her, and pitied her.  
  
: Okay I just meant to update this chapter...I promise I will have more chappies in the future. Oh and a big thanx to the first two to Review...I Found my disk yay...it was in the window laughs and rubs back of her head. Oh yah Tell me who ya want to be paired up with. The choices are Kai, Rai, Anna, Tyson, and Akayro. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

Vixion's Review:

OMG I had no clue! I had completely forgotten about this story…

And yep….FINALY ungrounded! XD

Okay….First off….my chapters I did have were deleted by the school….so I didn't get a

chance to use them…BUT NEVER FEAR VIXION"S HERE…I have to find my original

and see what I have written….For the life of me I just cannot remember…--

As soon as I can find my original I will try to type up what I have….But I seriously have

no clue where it is at….This will involve me trying to find my script and my room ending

up a mess again….I know you have all been patient for over two year now… hopefully

you will all be happier in a few more weeks when I have typed up LOADS more

chappies….I really got to work on that…especially seeing on how I have an easy

trimester of school this tri.

I am really going to work hard at trying to update…

But the only problem is that my fingers will be extreamly sore, seeing on how I haven't typed this much….oh say years….

Thanx for being patient with me

LOVING her reviewer's

xxxx Vixion xxxx


End file.
